dernier match de Quidditch
by Pacifica-hime
Summary: Petite one-shot réalisé pour Amachanx3. Un match de Quidditch, la suite dans les douches des vestiaires


Le match était terminé, et moi, en glorieux Griffondors que j'étais, venais encore de gagner le match qui nous opposaient aux Serpentards.

La victoire avait presque été facile. Étant donné que Sir Malfoy était « tombé » malade, cette bouledogue de Parkinson avait prit sa place, et comme elle avait déjà du mal à tenir sur son balais, alors attraper un vif d'or, c'était autre chose. Du coup, elle était tombé au bout de dix minutes de jeu.

On avait alors facilement gagné 290 points à 40.

Pour ce qui est du cas Malfoy, toujours vivant, il n'était pas « tombé » malade, mais quelqu'un avait fait en sorte qu'il le soit.

Disons cela plus simplement, c'était grâce à moi, mais je ne pensais pas que ça durerai aussi longtemps.

Flash-back

Nos deux corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, provoquant des gémissements plus fort les uns que les autres. Je pénétrais lentement en lui, et nous entamâmes de lent va et viens qui accélérèrent brusquement. Et alors que mon compagnon se vidait entre nous deux...

Mince, pas remonté assez loin, désolé. Je disais donc:

Re-Flash-back

Nos deux corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, il me donnait des coups dans les côtes, tandis que je les lui rendais dans l'estomac.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que l'on se battait alors qu'on s'étaient croisés en se rendant dans nos dortoirs.

Il était seul, et moi aussi, mais il ne put, apparemment, pas s'empêcher de me lancer une vanne, donc on avait continué et on s'étaient foutus dessus.

La bagarre était à son apogée, lorsque soudainement il s'arrêta net. Il me fixa et il partit en courant. Pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça? Il ne faisait jamais ça d'habitude, que lui arrivait-il soudainement?

Et tandis que je le voyais s'échapper à toute vitesse, je murmurai un sortilège que j'avais lu dans un vieux livre que j'avais pris au hasard, alors que Hermione engueulait Ron à propos d'un devoir qu'il n'avait pas fait, un devoir de potion apparemment.

« Etouvom » Je ne sais pas quels sont ses effets, mais en tout cas, ça a eu le don de le stopper.

Tandis que je le vois se retourner, je m'approche lentement de lui, chose que je n'aurai pas du faire, étant donné ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

Et oui, le sortilège que je lui avais lancé avait pour effet de provoquer des vomissements. Il vomit alors sur moi, puisque j'étais en face de lui. Je l'entend me dire:

« Tu m'as fais quoi? »

Et le moment d'après il s'évanouissait dans mes bras. J'étais paniqué, je n'aurai pas dû lancer ce sort.

Je le portai alors dans mes bras, calant son corps contre mon torse, et prenant ses jambes dans mon bras gauche et son torse dans le droit.

Je le soulevai, et je partis en marchant le plus rapidement possible, évitant de trop le remuer et de le faire tomber.

J'arrivai en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh vint tout de suite me voir, elle semblait ne pas avoir de patient. Donc, lorsqu'elle me vit avec mon pire ennemi dans les bras, son visage devint grave.

« Mais que s'est-il passé encore? »

« Je suis désolé madame, j'ai lancé un sort que je ne connaissais pas, et Malfoy se l'est prit. Depuis, il a vomi et s'est évanoui. »

Elle m'indiqua le lit pour que j'y dépose le corps inconscient du jeune blond. Je le posai lentement, essayant de ne pas trop brusquer le mouvement.

Et l'infirmière revint en courant avec quelques potions dans les mains.

Je fut rapidement mis dehors, et je partis en courant vers mon dortoir.

Fin du Flash-back

Voilà donc ce qu'il c'est passé, par ma faute le beau blond qui servait d'attrapeur à l'équipe des Serpentards ne pu pas participer au match.

Du coup, les cris des élèves des maisons autres que Serpentard poussaient des exclamations de joie grâce à notre victoire.

Tandis que les six autres joueurs de l'équipe rentraient dans les vestiaires pour prendre une douche et se changer, je restais un peu sur le terrain afin de faire encore deux trois tours de balais.

Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard que je me rendis compte que plus aucun élève n'était présent dans les tribunes, et j'entrepris donc de quitter les airs et d'aller me relaxer sous une bonne douche bien chaude.

Je me déshabillai lentement, étant donné que j'avais mal au dos à force de rester coucher sur mon balais. Lorsque je fus complètement nu, je pénétrai dans une des douches libre et activai la pomme de douche.

Je laissais alors couler l'eau sur mes muscles endoloris, essayant de les relaxer au maximum.

J'avais posé mes mains sur le mur, pour mieux profiter. C'est alors que, mes pensées se mirent soudainement à voler vers un certain blond aux yeux gris orages, au corps de Dieu et au visage d'ange.

Ma main se mit alors à glisser le long de mon torse, pinçant délicatement mes tétons qui commençaient déjà à durcir de plaisir.

Tandis que ma main droite se dirigeait vers mon nombril, la gauche s'activait et se mettait en route vers ma bouche.

Je pris un de mes doigts en bouche, alors que la droite commençait un léger mouvement de va et viens sur ma verge.

Les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapide. Je rejetai ma tête vers l'arrière, et dans un cri rauque de plaisir je jouissais entre mes doigts tout en prononçant le prénom de celui que j'aimais.

Je tombai à genoux, épuisé par ce puissant orgasme.

Je reprenais ma respiration lentement mais surement, et elle était tellement forte que je n'entendis pas les pas de quelqu'un qui marchait derrière moi.

Je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsque deux mains puissantes m'attrapaient par la taille et me relevaient, me faisant me retourner et me coller contre un corps chaud, et qui semblait avoir un petit problème au niveau de l'entre-jambes.

Je perçus un murmure qui prononçait un sortilège de déshabillage.

Cette voix, même si ce n'était qu'un murmure me semblait étrangement familière. Je me souvins alors subitement de qui il s'agissait. Comment pourrai-je ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois, oublier à qui appartient cette voix si belle, grave mais douce à la fois?

Mais, que faisait-il ici? Il n'était pas à l'infirmerie? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me tripote?

Je repoussa alors ses bras, et je m'éloignais rapidement de lui.

Je le regardais, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire ressortir de la colère dans mes yeux.

« Putain, mais tu fous quoi Malfoy? »

« Ça se voit pas? J'essaye de t'aider, Harry. »

Hum, mon prénom dans sa bouche me provoque un frisson et je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir, chose qu'il a dû remarquer vu le regard rempli de désir qu'il me lance.

Regard rempli de désir? Non, non, non, je dois me tromper, Draco ne peux pas me désirer, non c'est impossible, lui qui me déteste tant. Je ne peux pas y croire. Ce doit être une blague qu'il me fait.

« Ne te fout pas de moi, Malfoy » Malgré moi, j'avais prononcer son nom gentiment.

Il se rapprocha de moi, d'un pas sur, mon regard n'arrivait pas à regarder uniquement son visage, il ne faisait que de dériver vers le bas, et ce fût encore malgré moi, que celui-ci se fixa sur la belle érection que ma Némésis avait.

Érection? J'ai bien dit, érection? Il a une érection, mais comment c'est possible?

Cela me rappela alors douloureusement que j'en avais une en ce moment même.

Tandis qu'il continuait son approche, je reculai, jusqu'à ce que je percute le mur derrière moi.

J'étais bloqué, et je le fut encore plus lorsqu'il arriva juste devant moi.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je t'aide Harry? »

Cette fois-ci, je gémis, mon prénom était si doux, prononcé par de si belles lèvres, c'était exquis.

« Draco, arrête de me torturer, s'il te plait. »

Je le repoussais faiblement, mais il vint se coller contre moi.

« Harry, c'est toi qui me torture. En ce moment tu es distant de moi, tu ne répond pas à mes piques. Seulement, lors de notre dernière altercation, lorsque tu as prononcé ce sort, tu m'as blessé. Pomfresh m'a dit que c'était toi qui m'avais amener dans l'infirmerie. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas Harry, mais moi c'est tout le contraire. »

Mon cerveau réfléchissait très vite. Il ne me détestait pas.

« Draco, oui je t'ai ramené à l'infirmerie, je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Je pensais que tu serais guéri pour le match d'aujourd'hui, mais tu n'étais pas là, et nous avons gagné. Cela m'as fait mal au cœur de gagner si facilement contre cette bouledogue de Pansy. Contre toi, ce n'est pas pareil, je me sens bien quand nous nous affrontons. Je m'excuse pour le sort de la dernière fois, je ne le voulais pas. Désolé. »

Je baissais les yeux de honte, et je triturais mes mains, qui s'étaient placées devant mon sexe, afin que mon beau blond ne puisse voir mon petit problème.

Des larmes commençaient à me venir, lorsque je sentis deux doigts les effacer.

« Ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Je m'excuse de ce que je t'ai fais. Me pardonneras-tu un jour, Harry? »

Et là, les mots ne me vinrent jamais, car la seule réponse que je réussi à prononcer fut de l'embrasser tendrement, surement pour le faire taire.

Je ne m'attendai en revanche pas, à ce qu'il réponde à mon baiser. Même s'il répondait faiblement il demandais déjà à ce que j'entrouvre les lèvres.

Je refusais, lorsque soudain deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, ce qui me fit pousser un petit cri de surprise, étouffé par l'entrée de sa langue si chaude dans ma bouche.

Je gémis, il embrassait divinement bien. Mes mains avaient déjà volé vers ses cheveux, mêlant mes doigts aux mèches bien coiffées, les mettant en bataille.

Les siennes avaient trouvées refuge sur ma fesse droite et dans mon dos, malaxant l'une tendrement me faisant encore plus gémir.

Lorsque nos lèvres se quittèrent pour respirer, je pu poser mes yeux sur lui.

Il était entièrement nu, des jambes fuselées, et fines, un torse bien dessiné, imberbe et blanc. Ses épaules étaient larges, mais pas trop, pouvant ainsi serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras. Son visage était rougis, et il avait la respiration haletante. Ses cheveux en désordre lui donnaient un air sauvage trop mignon.

Je voyais que lui aussi me fixai, et je me mis à rougir soudainement.

POV Draco

Il est si mignon, mais comment n'ai-je pas remarqué son corps d'Apollon plus tôt.

Des jambes grandes, mais je m'en doutais quand je le voyait faire du balais. Des bras musclés, faut dire aussi que, vu comment il est super bon au Quidditch, c'est normal.

Et ses cheveux toujours en pétards. Au début cela m'énervait, mais maintenant j'ai tellement envi de faire glisser mes doigts entre ses mèches rebelles. Il est si désirable.

Je vois bien que lui aussi me fixe, alors je le fixe dans les yeux, et je le vois rougir adorablement, tellement mignon que je replonge sur ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux.

Fin POV Draco

Au moment où Draco m'a fixé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir sous son regard de braise. Et d'après le regard qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, je crois qu'il a aimé.

Ben oui il a aimé, sinon il ne serai pas en train de m'embrasser sauvagement.

Il embrasse vraiment bien mon petit dragon, et j'aime ça. Je gémis entre ses lèvres.

Je sens alors ses mains qui s'activent sur mon torse, pinçant mes tétons durcis de plaisir. Les miennes restent posées sur son postérieur et le malaxe tendrement. Soudainement, je l'entend gémir.

Quel son exquis, si mélodieux, si beau, magnifique. Je veux l'entendre de nouveau, alors je continu ma petite torture, sauf que cette fois, je donne un coup de rein, pour échanger les rôles.

Il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, un air surprit sur le visage, et une érection plus qu'impatiente.

En plus avec le mouvement que je viens de faire, j'ai, sans faire exprès, frotté ma virilité très dure contre la sienne, nous arrachant à tout les deux un cri rauque.

Tandis que ces doigts jouent avec des mèches de mes cheveux, je commence un succion dans son cou.

Au moment où je retire mes lèvres, je vois que je lui ai laissé une grosse marque rouge.

Je passe mes mains sur son torse, et commence à faire le même chemin avec mes lèvres, laissant des marques un peu partout.

Au moment où je ne pouvais plus trop me baisser, j'entrepris donc de me mettre à genoux. Seulement je ne pensais pas que mon blond allait me relever brutalement et m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je répondais le plus férocement possible. Lorsqu'on se sépara, je m'accroupis de nouveau.

Je léchais son nombril, endroit qui semblait être une zone érogène chez lui, vu le cri qu'il poussa.

Ensuite, je suivis la ligne de poils qui descendait vers l'objet défendu.

Je descendais lentement, essayant ainsi de faire durer le moment. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur ma tête en me priant de descendre plus vite, que je me retrouvai nez à nez avec le

sexe plus que proéminent de Dray.

Je soufflai doucement dessus, et je le vis vibrer sous l'intime caresse.

Je posai ma main dessus, et j'entendis un soupir de soulagement provenant de plus haut.

Je débutai un va-et-viens tellement lent que Draco gémit de désespoir, mais de contentement en même temps.

Tandis que j'activais le mouvement, la main posée dans mes cheveux exerçait une légère pression dessus, je compris le message, retirai ma main, et posai mes lèvres sur le gland violacé.

Je passai ma langue sur tout le long du sexe, et revins à l'extrémité tout en déposant des baisers papillon un peu partout.

Et alors, d'un seul coup, d'un seul, je pris l'objet tant désiré dans ma bouche, et un cri de surprise se fit retentir.

Je faisais des allées et venues de plus en plus rapide. Draco gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Je m'arrêtai d'un seul coup, et un soupir de frustration parvint à mes oreilles.

Je me relève et fixe ma Némésis dans les yeux, essayant de faire passer le message que je souhaite à travers mon regard.

Il semble comprendre car il me plaque contre le mur, et fonce sur mes lèvres en manque des siennes.

Nos langues se rejoignent une énième fois, pour un ballet encore plus sensuel que les précédents.

Je sens ses mains se poser sur mon torse et glisser lentement vers mes hanches pour les empoigner et me soulever du sol.

Ensuite, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de son corps.

Tandis qu'un doigt s'introduisait en moi, une main caressait mon torse, descendant de plus en plus bas.

Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, et je me crispai de douleur, quelques larmes glissant sur mes joues.

Il dut le remarquer, car il effaça les traces encore brulantes sur mon visage avec sa langue, pour m'embrasser, et poser sa deuxième main sur mon sexe, la faisant s'activer dessus.

Lorsque je me mis à gémir, il en inséra un troisième qui ne se fis presque pas sentir. J'ondulais sur ses hanches, le plaisir me traversait tout le corps, et je me faisais impatient.

« Dra...Dray...s'il te plaît, viens » Une supplique, je venais de murmurer une supplique, par laquelle il s'empressa de répondre.

« Harry, tu en es sur? »

D'après le regard que je lui lançai, il comprit ce que je voulais répondre.

Il retira alors ses doigts, et les remplaça très vite par sa virilité très dur, et qui semblait plus que douloureuse.

Lentement, tendrement, gentiment, il me pénétra avec le plus de douceur possible.

Au début j'avais mal, mais lorsqu'il reposa sa main sur mon sexe en faisant des va et viens dessus, cette douleur fut vite remplacé par du plaisir.

Il était à présent entièrement en moi, il devait surement attendre un geste de ma part.

Il ne devait pas s'y attendre, mais je donnai un coup de rein qui nous fit gémir tout les deux.

Il commença alors à bouger lentement, mais en se rendant compte que je voulais qu'il aille plus vite, il accéléra le mouvement. Il allait de plus en plus vite, à ma grande joie, étant donné que je hurlais de plus en plus fort.

Lui, il poussait des gémissements rauques.

Le plaisir me submergeait, et sa main bougeait rapidement sur ma virilité, et c'est dans un ultime cri que j'atteins le 7ème ciel.

Tout mon corps se mit à trembler, et je dû m'agripper aux épaules de mon amour afin de ne pas tomber. Seulement ce fut peine perdue au moment où Draco me rejoignit dans l'orgasme et qu'il tomba à genoux, encore en moi.

Le sol était chaud, et je n'avais pas remarqué que l'eau de la douche coulait encore.

J'étais allongé sur son torse, et il s'était retiré de mon corps. Nos respirations étaient haletantes, rapides.

Tandis que nous reprenions notre souffle, je reprenais aussi mes esprits.

Au moment où j'avais atteins l'orgasme, je me souvenais avoir prononcé quelque chose, quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû dire, surtout pas à Draco.

Un murmure me parvint aux oreilles.

« Harry, tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit? »

Je réfléchissais à toutes vitesse. Que lui répondre, je ne sais pas, et pourquoi je lui ai dit ça.

« Excuse-moi, Draco, je suis désolé. »

Je pleurais à nouveau. Des larmes qui ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter de couler. Des sanglots me prenaient tout le corps, je ne pouvais plus me contrôler.

« Pardonne-moi, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça! »

Ça y est, il va partir loin de moi, je m'en veux, si je n'avais pas dit ces maudits mots, il aurait pu continuer de me serrer dans ces bras, et de me faire l'amour aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Je l'aime, et je ne peux rien faire de plus maintenant.

« Harry... » Il me parle, je préfère ne pas l'écouter, sinon je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir.

Je me lève rapidement, enfile vite fait ma cape et commence à partir en courant. Je ne veux pas l'entendre dire ces deux mot que je redoute.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me les dise, je préfère croire qu'il m'aime, plutôt le contraire. Je m'apprête à passer la porte de sortie des douches, lorsque deux bras puissant m'entourent et me serrent très fort.

« Ne t'en va pas s'il te plaît. Je ne supporterai pas ton absence. S'il te plaît, reste avec moi. Harry »

Il veut que je reste avec lui, je ne comprend pas, il veut que je reste, même après que je le lui ai dit.

« Draco, s'il te plaît, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, alors laisse moi partir s'il te plait. Je m'excuse, je n'aurai pas dû te dire que je t'aimais, même si c'est la pure vérité. »

Je me détache de ses bras pourtant si accueillant. Je vais partir loin d'ici pour ne pas le blesser.

Mais ses bras restent obstinément fermés. Je sens son nez dans mes cheveux.

« Ne pars pas, tu m'aimes, et tu pense que je déteste, au début, je te détestais, mais j'ai fini par aimer tes cheveux en batailles, tes yeux si vert, et depuis que tu n'as plus tes lunettes je t'aime encore plus. Oui Harry, moi aussi je t'aime, donc s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas seul. »

Je relève le visage vers le sien. Il a un sourire triste sur le visage et il pleure, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer, et je ne veux plus jamais le voir pleurer, pas par ma faute, il n'a pas le droit.

Je dépose alors mes lèvres sur ses yeux, effaçant ces traces maudites. Je suis sur la pointe des pieds car il est plus grand que moi.

Je descend vers sa bouche et y laisse la mienne. Dans un doux baiser, j'essaye de faire transparaître tout ce que je ressens pour lui. Il répond, timidement mais il répond.

« Je t'aime Draco. » Je le vois de nouveau pleurer, mais le sourire heureux qu'il arbore me fais penser que c'est de joie.

« Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi. »

On se rhabille et on part tout les deux vers la chambre de préfet de mon ange. C'est le première nuit où je dors bien. Encerclé par les bras de Draco, aucun cauchemar ne vint me hanter. Et au réveil, je suis content d'être avec lui.


End file.
